The Return Of The Spiral
by zoko11
Summary: A Gurren Lagann Fan-Fiction set in an alternate universe where a year later Simon comes back to deal with a threat.
1. Chapter 1: Gra'keks

**Hello. This is my Gurren Lagann Fan-Fiction, this is an AU where Simon came back after one year to find everything had gone wrong, and he came back because a new threat emerged.**

**Disclaimer: Who the hell do you think I am!? I'll tell you who I'm not, the owner of Gurren Lagann (Otherwise it would be in Japanese).**

**Gra'keks**

The council room

"How did they get past our security so easily" Demanded Rossiu.

"They're crafty, I'll give them that" Leeron said while fiddling with his latest Gadget.

"Worst of all, we Can't use Gurren Lagann, Hell we can't even use Just Lagann" Sulked Yoko "I wish Simon was here, but after what happened to Nia" She grimaced

As she said I wish Simon was here, the core drill which she had been holding onto, since it wouldn't work for anyone glowed.

"What?" Rossiu asked, staring at the drill.

Suddenly the council doors opened and before anyone could say 'Who's there?' A fist flung its way to Rossiu.

"Who's the…" Rossiu had begun, before being knocked off his chair.

"Who the hell do you think am?" The figure said.

Yoko jumped up and hugged the figure "Simon, I missed you"

"And I missed all of you" Simon said, picking Rossiu of the ground "Especially you, Yoko"

Rossiu, had just came to his senses and asked in an irritated manner "What was that for?"

"For the problem, I am here to help you fix" Simon had explained "Now, is anyone going to fill me in?"

"How did you even know, we had a problem?" Rossiu asked.

"Yoko" Simon simply said, Yoko understood his meaning and chucked him his Core Drill, "I know because of this" He paused "because of Spiral Energy"

"Well where do I begin?" Rossiu said "Ah, yes 2 months ago on a mission to find other beings. We succeeded we found a species called the Gra'keks" He paused "They demanded we submit to their rule. Obviously we refused" He paused again "Last night we had a break in where the repaired Dai-Gurren, Arc-Gurren and Cathedral Terra are held, they were stolen"

Simon raised his eyebrow and asked "where do you hide something that big?"

"We have a space station orbiting Mars big enough for another Cathedral Terra" Rossiu stated "Anyway, today we had another message saying, We had to submit to them in ten days or be blasted out of existence, our chances of winning are zero, and that's factoring your return"

Simon smiled "Defy logic, to make the impossible, possible, that's the way the Dia-Gurren brigade Rolls" (Yes there are other translations of 'Gurren Brigade', this is the one I prefer)

Viral entered the room "I thought I heard your voice" He paused and sat down "Hello Simon"

"Hello Viral" Simon replied "what took you so long"

Viral sighed "New recruits, I am in charge of training them" He glared at Rossiu "They're being wimpy and cowardly now" he looked at Simon with a vampiric smile "but soon I'll toughen them up".

"Well it's good to see you're staying active" Simon said "I hope I can count on you"

"Account on me for what?" Viral asked

"Lagging behind me while we're fighting, the Gra'keks" Simon replied with a straight face

"Yeah right, you'd be lucky if you could get anywhere near, how far ahead I'd be" Viral shot back with a smile, in a non-threating way

Simon laughed "I missed our banter" He collected himself, then looked at Viral "You ready?"

"Always" Viral replied "Any excuse to get rid of the recruits for a few hours"

Simon laughed and shouted "Then what are we waiting for?"

Rossiu replied "first we need to get Dai-Gurren back, since someone got in it, they'll have been shot onto Earth, so you two get into Gurren Lagann, and we'll get started"

"Let's Go!" everyone in the room shouted

**Short? I know but just like the Minecraft Fan-Fiction, I will make longer chapters with positive reviews, so if you like please review. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Do The Impossible

**Hello. Sorry, I have been a week late, I was on holiday at a caravan site which doesn't have an internet connection. Anyway enough excuses, Thank you to whoever reviewed, please though if you are going to be nice use your profile name, do that even if you're being cynical, I don't mind. Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do the impossible, I failed at this as I didn't get the rights to Gurren Lagann. It's not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>#IMPORTANT# there is a new poll on my profile, but don't look until you read chapter, this poll will affect the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Do the Impossible<strong>

"Where the hell is Lagann?!" Rossiu shouted at the technicians

"Well" The technician stuttered back

"Well what?" Rossiu snapped

"It's been missing ever since Simon left" The Technician answered

Rossiu snapped and his eyebrow twitched "And you didn't report this why?!"

"Because I need this job" The technician cried "I need to support my family"

"Well then you're going to disappoint them" Rossiu shouted back "You're fir..."

Rossiu fell to the floor and Viral was above him looking down at Simon.

"You've got a mean right hook you know Simon" Viral said admiring the lump on Rossiu's cheek

"I concur" came the weak reply of Rossiu "However, can you please stop punching me?"

"We'll see" Simon said "You, technician run along, you're not fired"

The technician ran off

"Why didn't you fire him" asked Rossiu.

"Because of this" Simon said "Lagann"

Rumbling then filled the room as Lagann rose through the floor in front of Simon and he jumped into it. "Viral" Simon shouted

"Way ahead of you came the reply" as Viral got into Gurren.

Simon then jumped high into the air and Viral followed Simon drilled straight into Gurren and Viral brushed his head out the way and then transformed into Gurren Lagann and ran out of the hanger into the desert

"They never wait do they?" Yoko sighed as she ran after them with Boota

* * *

><p>"Wait Viral!" Simon shouted<p>

"What?" Viral replied

"We need to wait for Yoko" Simon said

"Oh yeah" Viral said "Or we could do it ourselves"

"No" Simon said without pause "We need Yoko and Leeron"

Suddenly a hooded figure appeared in the middle of the desert.

"Hello" said the figure in an obviously faked accent

Simon was confused "What are you doing out here?"

The man chuckled "Dai-Gurren is fifty miles to the south"

"Thanks I guess" Simon said "How did you know we were looking for it?"

"Simon!" Yoko shouted from behind "Viral, we finally caught up"

"Yoko, do you recognise this…" Simon stopped as he saw the man was gone

"Recognise who" Yoko asked

"It doesn't matter, he's gone" Simon replied still confused "Any way Dai-Gurren is fifty miles south"

"Let's go then" Leeron replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again this is a short chapter and this is because to advance in the story I need the poll completed, it is on my profile so please help me and complete the poll. Arrivederci.<strong>


End file.
